New friend
by ProwlPony100
Summary: If you don't know what vore is look it up on the internet. I'm sure you'll find it


_**New Friend**___

_**So your a cat girl in this love/vore story you have crush on Prowl a giant transforming robot. Your name is Gentle heart but your friend's call you Heart because it's easier and suit's you. Lets start at where you meet Prowl.**_

_**It's so boring today and living in the forest is so lonesome but pretty you would never live anywhere else plus this is free. You hear a twig snap and run behind a tree to hide. You see a giant robot knelling infront of the tree. Hey it's okay I won't hurt you please come out. You start to back away shaking your head and run into some bush's to hide. The robot follow's you slowly trying not to scare you. I swear I won't hurt you. H-how do I know I can trust you? You said gently but quiet. Because swear on my life I won't hurt you. You slowly walk out on high alert. W-who are you and why are you h-here? You asked softly. I'm here to look at the nature. That doesn't answer my who are you qeastion. You said calming down a bit. My name is Prowl and I mean you no harm. Well nice to meet you Prowl. I'm Gentle heart but you can call me Heart. You seem very shy Heart? I am that's why I live here and it's prettier here than the city. You said picking a flower of the ground and sniffing it. You live here? Yes and wouldn't live anywhere else oh and before you ask I live in a tree hut or tree house. Prowl looked at your ear's in fasanation. Your part cat? Yes and can do all cat things like climbing, running, hunting and looking cute. You said climbing the first tree you saw to show him. I think water is pretty but wouldn't fancy touching it. So you hate water too? You nodded your head while looking at a bird nest smiling at the buttie of the bird with her chick's. Prowl look! You said loud enough for him to hear. Wow amazing. This is why I like it here all the animal's and nature enchant's me. Same here. Though it get lonely around here too. Prowl frowned when he saw how upset you looked. But it's nice to find someone who understands nature too. You said with a small smile enjoying his company. Where do you live Prowl. I would tell you but Prime might not aprove our base is secret. I see but you will come back right? Sure maybe I could tell Prime about you and see if he will allow me to tell you where our base is. Cool maybe you could also get my friend Sari sumdack in to. You know Sari? Yea why do you? Yes she's part of the team it might be easier to you in than I thought. Just then Sari came into view. Hey Heart are you here? Sari I met one of your friends. Who? Prowl come down. Prowl dropped down infront of you. Prowl you and Heart are friends now? Yea and Prowls so cool he like's nature like me! Cool well I came here to give this it's an invite to my birthday party. Thanks Sari I'll be there. Good cause we need a singer. Sari I'm not that good. What ever see ya tomorrow. Sari said leaving. You sing? Yea but I'm not that good. Then let me hear you. What! Sing for me. I can't. I'm sure your not that bad. Very well. **_

_**You think you own whatever land you land on The earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like you But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew you never knew Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they're worth The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other, In a circle, in a hoop that never ends Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon Or let teh eagle tell you where he's been Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind Can you paint with all the colors of the wind How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper-skinned We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain Need to paint with all the colors of the wind You can own the earth and still All you'll own is earth until You can paint with all the colors of the wind. **_

_**Can't sing huh? Prowl said with his arms crossed. I don't think I'm that good if you ask me. You said blushing a deep red. Your right your not good your wonderful! Prowl said with a smile. You blush even redder if that was even possible. Your phone rang. Hello/Hey Heart your aloud to see the autobot base you know where Prowl live's?/What really?/Yea so you and Prowl get your butts to base now/Sari hung up and you told Prowl everything. Lets go Heart. You got on Prowls alt mode and he went to base. Is it noisy at the base? Sorta. That's just great. You get use to it. You got to base and got of Prowl. Wow this base is huge! You said looking at Prowl. That's not what you gotta worry about. Prowl said just as 5 other bots walked up to you. You must be Gentle heart? Nice to meet you. You said holding your hand out for the giant red and blue bot to shake. I'm Optimus Prime their Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Jazz. He said pointing to 4 other bots. HI DO YOU LIKE VIDEOGAME'S? You flinched at how loud the yellow bot known as Bumblebee spoke. Thats what you got to worry about. Prowl said to you. Why play videogame's when you can look at the buttie of nature? You sound just like Prowl. Don't mind him cat girl I'm Jazz. You nodded and turned your attention to the big hall. May I go look around please? You asked gently. Sure but try not to get lost. You nodded and went down the hall. Everything is all high-tech no sign of nature anywhere. You stop when you saw a room with a huge buttieful tree in it and went in to look at the tree. Wow this is amazing. You said climbing the tree. Why does no-one come in here with such buttie. You said aw-struck at the huge tree. I see you found my room. You jumped when you heard Prowls voice below you. This is your room I'm sorry I saw the tree and just had to climb it. You said with your tail swishing in the air. It's Okay I thought you would come in here. You blushed a bit. This is wonderful you took good care of it. You said smiling at him you couldn't help but say to yourself he is so handsome for a robot. I try my best to keep it looking healthy and fit. Great just great you have a crush on him you thought climbing down to Prowl. You get the best room in the house. You have a whole forest as your home Heart. Yea but aleast you have company. Are you okay Heart? Prowl said noticing how upset you were. I'm fine just tired so I better head home. You said walking out of Prowls room. Night guys see ya tomorrow I'm gonna head on home and go to bed. You said walking out of the base and heading to forest unaware you were being followed. Boy that was close if had of stayed there any longer I would of started to cry. Prowl who had followed you was outside your hut listening. Hmm why do I feel like I'm not alone. You shrugged your shoulders and went to turn on the T.V. When you got there you started to cry. Their all so nice and they haven't teasted me about being part cat. Prowl frowned listening to you cry. The only friends I ever had were my green plant friends and they can't talk to me and try to cheer me up. You said lie-ing down on the sofa thinking of when Prowl meet you this morning. He was so kind to me. Prowl didn't know who you was talking about for a minuet then it hit him you were talking about him. Hahaha and I was scared of him thinking he was going to hurt me. He's to sweet to hurt anyone well I ghess if it was someone bad he wouldn't be long to sharpen his claws. Prowl couldn't beleave what he was hearing did she really think he was sweet. Hey all those words put together make a rtheme I should write a song about him. You took out some paper and went over to your piano and started to play. **_

_**I know we just met. But I can't get you out of my mind. I was afriad of you at first. But when I look in your eye's I feel happy. With out you I feel so alone. You make me whanna sing my voice away. Away in the sky. I can't beleave we just meet. I feel like I'v known you forever. I think that something has happened. I have a feeling that I never felt before. I think I'm in love I think I'm in love I think I'm in love. Your sweet voice is what I need to get me through the night. Please say you love me back Prowl please say you love me back. You seem harmless but in a fight you give it your all. I ghess I'm just dreaming. Wake up and find I fell asleep on the floor of your home and know I'm not dreaming. I think I'm in love. I think I'm in love. I think I'm in love. You have my falling hard for you. In battle you sharpen your claws and fight. After the battle is over I knell to the ground and say. I LOVE YOU DO YOU LOVE ME I HOPE YOU SAY YES. I LOVE WITH ALL OF MY HEART PROWL. SO DON'T LEAVE ME. I KNOW WE JUST MET BUT WITHOUT YOU MY LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING. SO PROWL PLEASE OH PLEASE SAY YES! **_

_**You finish the song with a smile on your face. I better get to bed. You go to bed and fall asleep with a smile on your face. Outside Prowl sat there mouth wide open. I better go back to base. Prowl left and you had the feeling he had been there listening. In the morning you got up and looked out the window and saw tyre tracks on the ground they were from a motorcycle. Prowl! You said catching on strate away. He was there last night which means...Oh-no. You ran to the base and it was empty then you thought. Oh shit it's Sari's birthday. It was a good thing you were wearing your rollerskate's. Hey Sari happy birthday. You said handing her a colourful box. Your late now get up there and sing! You sang the first song that came to your head while playing the piano. **_

_**LOVE & JOY kaete yuku ashita wo kaeteku kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni LOVE & JOY mayowazu ni oikaketai no wa dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara neratteta SHIITO wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni nanka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yurasu tameiki nanatsu KOROPI hattsu deoki ITAkute mo waraeba mirai gakawaru? LOVE & JOY kaete yuku ANATA mo kaeteku kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni LOVE & JOY YUME iro ni ANATA ga irozuku hitotsu shika nai sono egao de suki na UTA utatte suki na hito no shashin wo mite chotto YARUki ni natte iru SHINPURU na KANJI mo ii n ja nai? Owari dake ga yokereba OK? Sore dake ja KOOKAI saki ni tachisou LOVE & JOY bukiyou de KAKKO waruku temo dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite ANATA ga tsukuru ashita kanjite "kimi ga ii" erabitakute erabarenai KOTO bakari de kizutsuku tabi kezutt kita PURAIDO no yukue wo ou no wa yamete LOVE & JOY kaete yuku ANATA mo kaete yuku SUKOORU niji wo kakeru kisetsu ni LOVE & JOY nana iro ni ashita ga irozuku mune ni daita sono egao de LOVE & JOY kawaranai tokimeki sagashite ANATA ga tsukuru ashita kanjite LOVE & JOY YUME iro ni ANATA mo irozuku hitotsu shika nai sono egao de LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE**_

_**Wow was that japanese? Sari asked mouth wide open. Yes it was and it's very hard but I'v mastered it. You then noticed Prowl looking at you. Sing again sing again! Lots people screamed. Umm okay. You said choosing wisely this time. You picked another japanese song because Sari wanted one. **_

_**itsu demo I love you kimi ni Take kiss mewasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na memoriidorayaki wa shushoku ni narenainaraba uwagaki shichae ba boku no omoi douri**_  
_**zutto soba de miteru yobakku-appu wa makasetehidari kara migi e todekigoto ga atchi kotchi dotchi**_  
_**kimi wa koko ni iru no?baasu dei mada saki desho?ii kagen ni koyubi karamienai ito shuchou shinai**_  
_**kawaita shinzou no oto awai uwagotoshaku ni sawaru nanteki ni shiteru kara ni kimatten jansore demo shinjite shiawase ninaru you ni reigi tadashikumazu wa sasai na aisatsu toko kara Are you ready?**_  
_**itsu demo I love you kimi ni Take kiss mewasurerarenai kara boku no daiji na memoriidorayaki wa shushoku ni narenainaraba uwagaki shichae ba boku no omoi douri**_  
_**yume kara pipipi samenai de samenai denukumori nigenai demada asa wa tappuri aru kara ato go-funiya ju-ppun matasete. **_

_**Wow you are good. You smiled at Sari as you got of the stage. Thanks but I'm not that good. Bull shit! Sari said at your comment. You are a wonderful singer and what's that paper in your pocket? No Sari don't read-. Sari looked at the paper and grinned. You like him don't you? She whispered. I uh maybe, sorta I mean yes yes I do. Knew it I'm gonna go show him this paper. She said running of with the paper. NO SARI DON'T PLEASE DON'T! You shouted running after her. She got to Prowl first and there was nothing you could do your secret was out. You ran of as fast as you could not to the forest to the docks. Why Sari why? You cried not seeing Prowl behind you he had followed you. Heart are you okay? My secret is out I bet your going to hate me now. You cried out wishing you could just die. I don't hate you I was happy to find-out you love me because. Prowl didn't finish he just spun you around and pressed his lips to yours and put his arms around your body to stop you from escaping. You soon found your self melting into the kiss. When you broke apart from each other you sat there with your mouth open and eye's wide which Prowl used to his adventage. Prowl shot his glossa into your mouth and a took everything in before moving to your neck and kissing it softly. Prowl! You gasped when he reached your softspot and began to lick and nibble at it. You loved this then Prowl lefted you up and walked back to the forest giving you the odd kiss every now and then. We don't want anyone to see us kissing. Prowl said with a smirk but what you thought to be humour was something else. Prowl threw you in the air and caght you in his mouth. Prowl what are you doing let me out! When I was kissing your neck and started to lick it the taste of your skin was to much and this is what's going to happen. Prowl told you while putting his glossa around you taking in your flavor. Please don't swallow Prowl. Prowl spat you out seeing as your to big to swallow. Your right I shouldn't swallow you this way your to big to swallow whole so I'll have to do it the slow way. Prowl put your head in his mouth and began to swallow you head first. You stuggled to get out of this but then realised it was just making everything worse. Gulping slowly Prowl was now up to your hips slurping them down Prowl fell back aginst a tree as you dropped into his fuel tank and curled up in fear. Don't be scared I won't diejest you. He spoke calmly. You were small enough to make it look like Prowl hadn't swallowed you. Prowl headed back to base to get some sleep after eating you he felt tired and wanted nothing more than sleep. Prowl got back to base and went to his room. You were delishus Heart...Heart? All Prowl heard was silent breathing as you had fell asleep cause of how warm it was. Prowl give a soft smile as he fell asleep too. **_

_**THE END**_


End file.
